When I see you again
by DAWA
Summary: The Powell Estates are a difficult place for the Doctor to visit, but he'll find out it's more than worth it.
1. Reunited

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or the characters in this fanfic. If I would, there would definitely be a spinoff of 10.2 and Rose._

**Chapter 1 - Reunited**

After a long day working at Torchwood Tower, Rose was walking back home when she got a call. She had left work early, because she didn't feel too good. She had headaches all day, and she longed for a good night sleep. Before responding, Rose quickly thought of who it would be. There were only two people who would call Rose on her mobile phone while she was at work, and since Lucy was currently on a holiday in Vietnam and would probably completely forget about her, it was her mum.

"Hey mum, how's it goin'?" Rose asked, turning around to walk in a different direction. It was 4pm, which was the time Jackie, Rose's mother, always asked her if she could join for…

"… dinner?" Rose hadn't been paying attention up until this point, because it was very routine for them. She nodded as if Jackie could see it, and remembered this was voice-only.

"Oh yeah, sure. Let me get some chips, it's on the route anyway."

Actually, the fish and chips stand Rose always went to wasn't on the route at all, but since it had always been a symbol for the bond Rose and her mother had, that didn't matter… Even though travelling past her old apartment always got a lot of memories to surface. Well, this universe's version of her old apartment… Long story.

Back in the time she travelled with The Doctor, they had landed in this universe. As Mickey, who at that time had been tagging along described it, it was a place were 'everything is the same, but a little different.' Rose found out that in this universe she was never born, her dad, Pete Tyler, was rich, and her mother died during a Cyberman attack. The Doctor and Rose went back to their own universe, leaving Mickey behind.

During the battle of Canary Wharf Jackie went to the parallel universe as well, to be reunited with the love of her life. Rose had refused to go, but had no choice as she almost got pulled into the void, a place between universes, and as the Doctor told her 'hell.' She got saved by her parallel universe dad, but couldn't return to the Doctor. She only got to say goodbye weeks later.

The bus was nearly empty today. An elderly couple and a few teenagers were the only ones on the bus when Rose boarded. She chuckled at the sight of the teenagers, the girls wearing such short skirts and high tops, she was sure they would be seen as 'naked' in Victorian Age England, just like Queen Victoria had thought of Rose when she was wearing her denim shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled, thinking of the bet the Doctor and she had made, about making the queen say her famous line 'I am not amused'. _He still owes me 10 pounds._ She thought smiling at the memory.

Rose looked out through the window, her mind wandering off. At times like this, she missed everything. If she had still been with the Doctor, she would be travelling through time and space, not through London. Also, the vehicle used for travelling would be the wonderful blue box that's bigger on the inside. At times Rose even expected the bus to be bigger on the inside, only to be disappointed every time she got in. She would be accompanied with the love of her life, not some complete strangers.

Oh, that man. The man with the pinstripe suit, red or white converse and the great hair. He had swept her away to see the universe. He thought he had just given her the stars, but actually it was so much more. He had given Rose something to live for, something to fight for. And even though his face and character and everything changed when he regenerated, his feelings for Rose stayed the same. She had someone to fight for. But now, getting the favourite food of the time traveller –next to bananas- the memories threatened to overflow her, and she was glad the bus got to a stop before she couldn't take it anymore.

The TARDIS had landed in the one place the Doctor dreaded to go to. The Powell Estate. He had been avoiding this place for a long time, afraid of all the memories of his lost love, of his former companion. But there was a crack, a fairly big one, and he really had to examine and close it.

The reason why it was so hard for him to go to the Powell Estate is because Rose had lived there. His Rose had lived there until the battle at Canary Wharf, the battle between the Daleks and Cybermen, where Rose got trapped in a parallel universe, just to save the world. He missed her with her beautiful blonde hair. She always surprised him by asking just the right questions at the right time, and she never gave up. The Bad Wolf who had destroyed a Dalek fleet with one movement of her hand. This would become one big nostalgia trip, and this regeneration of him wasn't very fond of that.

Together with Amy, his new companion, the Doctor climbed up the stairs of the flat. Since the building had been closed down after so many lives of the people living here were lost because of the Daleks, there were no elevators working anymore, and the Doctor had to be on the fifth floor.

While climbing up the first set of stairs, Amy started complaining.

"Doctor, since when do we climb stairs? Can't you sonic the elevator?"

The Doctor shook his head, and kept walking, determined to get this job done quickly.

"No I can't, this building has been damaged, elevator cables have been cut to prevent people like us to use them." He responded, and walked the rest of the stairs before finally reaching the top of the stairs. He walked past a few doors before finding the one he was looking for. Now he only had to open it and close the crack... and comparing to shutting out memories of Rose, closing the crack was a piece of cake.

She had just ordered a family bag of chips when Rose's mind went blank. Apart from the feeling of being dragged and a strange white light, she didn't remember anything. First thing she knew, she was standing in front of her old apartment. Not just the parallel version of it, but the actual apartment Rose spent the first nineteen years of her life in.

Startled by this sudden change of location, she opened the door of her apartment. She had always kept the keys of both her old apartment and the TARDIS with her on a necklace, in case he would return. Inside, the apartment was empty. Everything had been taken out, and after a quick look through the windows of a few other apartments, Rose concluded that the building had been emptied. There were apartments where the furniture had been removed, but also ones that had remained untouched. But even with the untouched places Rose could clearly see the layer of dust and the cobwebs everywhere.

That's when she noticed two people standing at the door of one of the apartments, a tall brown haired man with a kind of old fashioned outfit on and a ginger girl. Rose examined the man. The jacket he was wearing looked like it would belong to his grandfather, not to him. At a closer look, it seemed the two of them were breaking into the building, and Rose frowned slightly. It had all been empty, why bother going through all the trouble to open it?

"Oi! You're wasting your time, it's all empty!" Rose shouted at the people, grinning at the somewhat hilarious sight.

The Doctor had just got out his sonic screwdriver to open the door when he heard a familiar female voice. His mind tingled, he wasn't supposed to hear that voice. It had followed him in his dreams, filling him with hope until the moment he woke up, to realize it all wasn't real. Rose couldn't be here, she was with her mother, father, Tony and the man she loved. Rose. His Rose. Maybe it was just someone with _exactly_ the same voice... Wondering what he had done to the universe to deserve this, the Doctor looked up to the woman standing in the passageway. He froze, his hands got numb and he dropped his sonic screwdriver on the ground.

_Rose._ The girl that healed him after the time war, the woman who gave him a hand to hold. Was this before they met? No, they were in the year 2013, she was long gone by then.

"Doctor? You okay?" Amy asked. The Doctor stared at the woman walking towards them. **It really was Rose.**

"Doctor? What's going on?" Rose was pretty near when she clearly heard the ginger girl speak, and she stopped in her tracks. She looked towards the ground and saw a peculiar device laying on the ground, and even though it didn't look exactly the same, Rose knew what it was. It was a sonic screwdriver. She looked up to the man standing in front of her, her grin on her face made place for a look of confusion.

"Doctor... Is that you?" She looked carefully at him and took a few steps closer. "But how?...You've... Regenerated."

Disaster struck her mind as she realized what this meant. He had died, and she hadn't been there for him. She hadn't been there to hold his hand, to support him. He had died, and she was back in the parallel universe, at times acting like he never existed.

"Yeah, it's me" He simply replied, slowly picking up the sonic screwdriver but never laying eyes off of Rose. "I regenerated about a year ago for me, cause was radiation." He wanted nothing but to hold her in his arms now, but he knew that the regeneration was a shock for Rose. Last time he regenerated with her being there, she thought he was a Slitheen, the green slimy monster that used human skin to blend in with the population.

"Was she with you?" he heard Rose say as she looked at Amy, standing behind him in complete confusion, observing the exchange between the Doctor and the to her unknown person. Rose hoped that he hadn't been alone, that he, even though it wasn't hers, had a hand to hold when he died and became a different man. But the Doctor shook his head and looked back at her, avoiding her eyes. He couldn't bear to look into them, not right now.

"I was on my own, but I got my reward. Got to see everyone before I changed." Rose took a few steps closer again, their bodies now almost touching. Everyone, did that mean her too? He couldn't have, since he couldn't visit her in the parallel universe.

Suddenly, she remembered a man speaking to her on January the first, 2005.

"That was you..." She whispered, and the Doctor looked at her, surprised by the comment.

"Who was?"

"That man... January the first, 2005. That man in the shadows, he told me I was going to have a really great year. That was the year I met you..."

The Doctor was surprised she knew, even though Rose had always been a person to notice things and ask the right questions. Even something that happened years ago, she could link to something that was happening right now. She always thought she was just a shop girl from London, but the Doctor had seen from the beginning that she was so much more, and therefore deserved more.

He pulled Rose into a hug, embracing her and taking in her scent in the process. Her hair still smelled like jasmine shampoo, which he always found funny because she was called Rose. The Doctor had longed to hold her again for so long now, 2 years had seemed almost like eternity. But here she was, back again. He didn't care how, he didn't care if she just punched a hole between the universes, she was back with him again. _The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler…_

… _Just like it's supposed to be. _Rose was surprised by the sudden hug, but accepted it and buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder. This hug remembered Rose of all the times the Doctor had wrapped his arms around her, but there were multiple differences. For starters, they didn't just escape from some aliens who were trying to kill them. That also meant that the hugs were spontaneous, and really joyful. But behind this hug, she felt something different, something deeper. With this hug the Doctor said those words he had never told her before. The words he wanted to tell her the first time they got separated, but he got cut off before he got to finish his sentence. She knew what it was now, as the human Doctor told her, but she always wanted to hear it from him. But even though the Doctor is a man who likes to talk a lot, he rather say it in a gesture.

After a long, comfortable silence, the Doctor pulled back to look over Rose. He was smiling widely as he spoke again.

"Hello."

"Hello, Doctor."


	2. Author note

Hey people! It's been a while since I ever wrote anything for this story, that's why it's (temporarily) going on 'completed'. I still have some half-completed chapters laying around, and I might post them here too!

Sorry for not updating, please bear with me as I try to find more inspiration for this story.


End file.
